Going Back
by KmKizmet
Summary: "Merlin, as my manservant, it resides completely up to me to decide your punishment, but it is also Camelot law that sorcerers should be killed." His voice was solemn. Merlin was becoming more depressed, remembering his past as he lived his future. It all changed though when the two worlds collided.


**Well, this is an interesting turn of events... I'm suddenly writing a totally different type of story. **

**It's a total AU, and I even surprised myself after I got past the first scene. **

**Enjoy, this story is all my own, I'm only borrowing the BBS Character's of the show Merlin and merging them into my own world with my own characters, and it's all non-profit. **

**To my Never Forget readers, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, to my Overtaken readers, it's still on hiatus. **

**Frui!**

* * *

Merlin bowed his head to the King, unable to look him in the eye as he stood in front of the young warlock, who had been forced to his knees by the guards keeping him hostage. The King had the strongest look of sadness and betrayal in his eyes, his face twisted into a pained and angered grimace. Merlin's shoulders were sagged with defeat.  
"Merlin, as my manservant, it resides completely up to me to decide your punishment, but it is also Camelot law that sorcerers should be killed." His voice was solemn.  
"I can't help what I was born with, my Lord." Merlin said, his voice entirely void of hope.  
"You did, though, continue to pursue magic?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes." Merlin forced out through clenched teeth.  
"Then I have no choice but to punish you for this." Arthur said, watching as his manservant's form started trembling, the man's face paling to an extent Arthur hadn't known was possible. Pain flickered in the King's gaze.  
"You are to take a poison to end your life, Merlin." Arthur said, his voice softened by his own sadness. He saw the trembling slow to a stop, only the occasional tremor jerking the man's form.  
"Sire." Merlin replied, looking up at who he had called his friend with a tear stained face. Arthur couldn't hold the man's gaze, looking off behind Merlin at nothing. "Thank you."  
"I'm making you take your own life," Arthur choked out, "What is there for you to thank me for?"  
"For not making me suffer a long death." Merlin replied, before suddenly snorting out some suppressed laughter.  
"Cut, cut!" The director yelled at the crew on the set, Merlin standing up as the guards stepped away from him, both of them cracking grins on their faces.  
"Emrys you idiot!" Tod snapped, "How, pray tell, did you find this scene even close to funny?!" Merlin slid an eyebrow up as he eyed the man on the throne.  
"Seriously is 'For not making me suffer a long death' a true statement? If he's really of magic," Merlin paused as he recalled how the manacles felt when he had them on, sliding his hands out of the plastic manacles, shrugging the memory away, "then wouldn't these be killing him?"  
"Perhaps," Matt spoke up, Merlin flashing an annoyed look at the director as he walked up to him. "But, it's been written and filmed once, I am sure you can surely keep your head for this next round."  
"Oh but 'Matt', I'm playing a man who's clearly not capable of following orders." Merlin whined with mockery, stalking off to the snack table offset to grab a bottle of water.  
"You damn well better be capable of doing exactly that, Emrys, or your ass will be fired." Matt lashed out. Merlin rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his water as he reveled in the thought that if Uther was still around, the two would get along like the best of friends.  
"Well, you'd be losing money if you had to redo everything we've filmed by far." Merlin retorted halfheartedly, "Of course, I'm not an incompetent oaf. I actually do my fair share." He heard Matt let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Temperamental actors." He muttered before yelling, "It's a day, we'll pick up from here tomorrow!"  
Merlin visibly relaxed, walking up to his table as he grabbed his backpack. If only he were still in Camelot, things would be so much better. He had no idea how he had gotten roped into acting, but after meeting Matt and his producer Sam, they just kind of forced this job onto him, and he needed the money. Little did he know that it was a remake of his life, over a couple thousand years ago.


End file.
